I´ll always love you
by sweet-rose-angel
Summary: Rikku is going to Djose temple. She is still in love with Gippal. What will happend? Is everything going right or will this couple become no second chance? Enjoy RXG. R
1. Chapter 1

I´ll always love you... **Author:**

Hi there! This is a RikkuxGippal fic.  
I hope you like it. It´s in Rikku´s POV. I think there are three chapters but of course it can be more. It´s up to you.; )

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. And it was the worst one in my whole life.  
This is my story! Every life has good and bad sides, but I didn´t know what was my story about. I had to learn how to life with both of them...

After we won the fight against Vegnagun, the life in Spira turned on the right again.  
Yeah it was very great to saw Yuna and the many people. All of them wanted to thank her like two years before. Tidus was very interested to see how Spira changed and so Yuna and he decited to travel a lot!  
I miss Yuna a lot, but she and Tidus were very happy and that was the main thing.

Lulu was going to have her second child. I was very happy when I heard that. Paine was going to live with Baralai. Ok! She said she just help him in Bevelle, but I think it´s more than helping.  
My life turned in a totally mess! I had to learn how to become a great leader! Then I had to help by the rebuild of home  
and my job at Djose temple wasn´t very easy. Ok, maybe you think why is she working there?´. I think you know it. I was not really sure but I think I was in love with Gippal!  
So I had to take every single chance to be with him. That wasn´t very easy to get the job! I had to convince my Pops that I´m the best what the Machine Faction could happen. So I get this job.  
But it´s very hard. Gippal always flirted with other girls. It was not easy for me and sometimes I thought I leave this Faction but then my hard work would be for nothing!

It was raining the whole day! And I had to walk to Djose Temple! That wasn´t fun. The way was very mushy. And my boots were dirty and wet. Finally I was there. Wet and wet. My clothes stick to my small and thin body. My hair was in a completly mess and I looked very unsexy. I opened the door and entered the temple.

"Hey, Cid´s girl! Have you took a bath or something?" Gippal looked up and down at me and smirked like a pervert.

"Don´t look at me like this! And please call me by my name!"

Gippal looked confused. It was so cute. I like this. I giggled.

"If you want so. I´ll call you by your name." He smiled, his one hand in one of his sexy hips.

"I think you should change your clothes, if you don´t want to become a cold ,_Rikku_."  
My name sounded very good in his mouth. I like it so much. I looked through his eye. It was so beautyful...

"Hey! Cid´s girl!" I come back in reality. "What? What have you said?" I didn´t listen to him before.  
Gippal shake his head and goaned. "I have to tell you very thing twice, didn´t I?" He smiled kinda sweet and touchted my head. It was a great feeling. His big hand on my head.

"You should change your clothes." he said and I blushed lightly. "Ok..."I looked at his hot body and blushed more.  
"Hey Cid´s girl. If you want you can use my room." I nooded. "Of course! Or did you think I change my clothes in front of your workers?" I giggled. He put his strong arm around my small shoulders. It felt very good and I could smell his body odour.  
I noticed that Gippal was very near to me and I had to turn away if I didn´t want that he saw my very red face. I had butterflys inside me and it felt so great!

I sat on his bed. His room was clean. I hadn´t thought what he clean up. Respect. "Here princess. This is for ya." He threw a towel in my face. I screamed. "What was that for?" He could feel my anger. "Sorry! Princess please forgive me!" He kneeled in front of me and took my small hand.  
I didn´t said anything. And then he kissed my hand. The touch of his lips was just wonderful. I couldn´t move. I couldn´t speak.  
He stood up and sat next to me. He touched my face very softly and my heart was beating. I breath very hard and then without saying anything, he kissed me.

His tongue was in my mouth and my in his. His mouth was warm and soft. How many times I dreamed about that day? He lick my lips and I groaned. He pulled me softly away and then hehugged me. I was at his strong chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was like a dream. But the dream ended very fast.

"Rikku..." he said quiet in my hair."I think I should go back to work." He kissed me on my forehead. "See ya." he whispered in my ear. Gippal went out of the room.  
I sat there like frozen. He kissed me. He kissed me! HE kissed ME! What should I do? What did he really think about me? I blushed heavy. I was lying on his bed and don´t know what to do. I closed my eyes. Breathed heavy and dicited to stood up. I change my clothes in my Al Bhed one and let my others behind.  
I went out of the room and there I saw Gippal working. He looked to cool. When he saw me he blink to me. My heart was beading faster and I giggled. But I had one question: Why had he done that? I don´t know and I didn´t want to asked him. That would be very embarassing!  
I worked the hole day and sometimes Gippal was watching me. So I had to be very good. The work was over for today. I decited to wait for Gippal. But he didn´t come. So I went home.  
Ok not really, I was on the way home as I remember that I had leave my clothes behind. I was angry. The whole way back. And stood the twiece time today before the Djose temple. At night it seems to be bigger I thought. I went into the temple. Nobody was there. And I couldn´t see Gippal. But I went to Gippal´s room and opened the door.  
There I saw Gippal sitting on his bed with an Al Bhed girl on his lep. And HE kissed HER. Suddnly he looked up and his face turned in a surprise look and his face become very serious. He pulled the girl away and she was falling on the ground. Now I notice that tears running over my face.  
"Cunno!"I said quiet and ran out of the temple. There I was standing. The tears didn´t stop but that didn´t matter. All was wet and cold. But it didn´t matter.It is raining again. But what should I do? I´m so tired.´I know that I was lying on the ground, but it didn´t matter. It was very cold. "Rikku!"I thought I could hear Gippal´s voice...  
but it didn´t matter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter 1 is ready! I hope you liked it; )  
I think the next chapter is in Gippal´s POV. And next time it´ll be longer than that chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I´ll always love you 

**Author:Hi again  
.This is the second chapter of: I´ll always love you. But first I have to thank my reviewer: )  
I´m so thankful and I hope you like the second chapter as well. In the first chapter I wrote that story gonna be three chapters, but I decided to make it longer.  
Don´t be confused or something, in this story home is rebuild. Like it or dislike it, please R&R.**

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I asked quiet and opend my green eyes. I looked straight into Gippal´s face. I was a little bit shocked. I didn´t expected him. He was holding one of my hands. With his other hand he touched my cheek lightly.

"How do you feel?" He asked very seriously. Could I hear there something like worry or compassion in his voice?

I realized that I was lying in my own bed and in my room at home. I turned away from Gippal.  
I don´t want to see his face.´ I thought.

"Cid´s girl?" he asked.

I didn´t move.

"Hey..." he said very quiet, touched and caressed my right cheek again.

I twitched. Under his hands was my skin burning, but took his hand away. I stood up. He was still sitting on the chair next to my bed. His mouth was wide open. But he closed it after a little moment.

"Princess...? he asked very careful.

"I don´t want to talk with someone like you." I said very cold.

"It because of this girl? Hey, let me explain, I wanted to..."

I interrupted him fast. "Stop it, Gippal! I don´t want to hear any excuses! And why the hell should I akting like this?  
Just because of an onenightstand of yours´? Don´t kidding me! It´s your life so live it!" I yelled at him.

I went to the door, opend it and closed it very loudly with my whole anger inside me. I went down the corridor. Absolutly silence. Nobody was there. The only thing I had hear were my footsteps.  
My very loud and fast footsteps. I was burning inside me!

Ahhh! He is more than a little asshole! He is a big one!´ I finally noticed my anger and tried to calm down.

That wasn´t simple but it worked out after a little while. I left home behind me and lied down on the hot sand of Bikanel.  
The hot sun was warming my body very long, till I heard Gippal again!

"Rikku!"

After a break I heard him again and more louder than before.

"RIKKU!"

I didn´t want to asked. I relaxed a little but to thought about him make me very nervous. Oh creepy...´ I thought. He was behind a dune, so he couldn´t see me. He really followed me!´

"Rikku...? Where are you? I have to talk with you!" he shouted.

I couldn´t see him but I was very angry or just tried about this hide-and-seek game! I don´t replay. I just stood up and turned around so I saw him and he saw me.

"Rikku!" he was a little confused.

"Man! Don´t you realize that I don´t want to talk with you!" I sat down on the sand again.

He was comming over the dune and sat down next to me.  
In a way I expeced that but on the other side I wasn´t sure at all if this good or bad. I was sitting next to him with mixed fellings.  
He didn´t looked at me but suddnly he stared to speek.

"Just like the time before we brok up..." he said and looked into the sky.  
There wasn´t any clouds. But I was angry. I hate this thema. I hate it when he spook about the past.  
I was very pissed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opend them again.

"Okay, it´s enought Gippal! I don´t want to talk about that! It´s past!" I said angrily and stood up.

I could felt just for a couple of secound a light wind from the ocean. I enjoyed it.  
I was just like all my anger was flew away with the wind. Suddnly he grabed my arm and looked with his one eye deep in my.  
I blushed lightly. He had just one eye, but it´s so beautiful like two.He pulled me in his big lap.

"Wha-What?" I asked surprised.

And flushed even more. Slowly he put his arms around my waist. I was sitting face to face with him.  
He kissed my neck. I enjoyed it but I had to stop it!

"Gippal...stop it... please." I gapsed against his ear.

One hand still around my waist, the other took my right hand on his chest.

"Did ya feel my heart beating?" He asked and smirked widly.

I giggled. Yeah, I can feel it, yerk.´  
I thought but said something else.

"Why don´t you asked your love from yesterday? She was soooo cute, wasn´t she?" I asked a little bit jealous and looked in his green eye.

Yeah it was a kinda different than mine.

"Hmmmm...let me think about that.  
Maybe she isn´t my favorite girl. She isn´t a princess like you, and maybe  
this sexy looking guy, you can call me Gippal if you want, likes you in a way." he smirked more than before.

My eyes went wider,too. My face turned  
red and I smiled, but I knew that he was kidding me very bad.

"Tell this story to one of your loves but don´t me. I think they´ll belive it." I looked up to the sky.

There was just the blue sky. I thought about a world behind this world and some beings out there.  
I closed my eyes again and sighed one more. Yeah it was a beautiful day.

"You´re so cold. It´s so different to me, you are always very crazy or activ." He said and looked very mad.

Of course was this a face. He always liked it to play with me.  
I paid him just for one second no attention but he knew how to use his chance. Suddnly I felt his lips on mine.  
His lips was very soft, but I pulled him away for me.

"What do you think you are?" I asked shocked from  
the kiss. I stood up and ran away.  
Why did he do this?´I looked bach and saw him behind me.

"Stop following me! You stalker!" I shouted in his diarection.

"Hey! I´m just going back at home! And I´m not stalking you, bitchy!" he shouted back.

"Pahhh!" I said very loudly.

"Rikku! Just stop running for one sec."

I said nothing but stopped. He was standing behind me. I was very nervous and than he pulled his  
arms around my waist, again. I don´t said anything. His mouth was very near my ear.

"Ähh..."" I said quiet.

"What´s?" He asked and was nipping on my ear.

"You tasted very sweet, Bnehlacc. Ouiyna cfaadan dryh eh so pacd fid tnayse." Gippal smiled like a pervert.

I pushed him away. And gave him a strong hit in his face.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You are so pervert! I hate you!" I turned around and ran in the diarection of home.

He was running, too. Suddnly he was next to me an smilde dangerous. He is planing something.´ I looked very close at  
him and than he put me on the ground. I opend my eyes and HE was lying on ME!

"Go away!" I shouted at him with an angry face.

"Ohh, I don´t think so you. I liked it here." He was smiling very pervert.

I could see the erectionin his eye and felt it at my stomach. I sighed and blushed.  
He wasn´t so heavy but I didn´t like this situartion. He was still smiling up and down at me.  
I love this guy...´  
I looked closely in his face. Suddnly a heard a female voice behind me.

"What are you doing there?" I looked in the diarection of the voice.

There was really standing a women. It was a young Al Bhed girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen.  
When I looked closly at her she was blushing wide. I pulled Gippal away and stood up.

"Ähh..." It was so embressing.

"I´m sorry lady Rikku, but I had to seach fot you." I looked at her.

"Is it my dad who asked for me?" I asked surely.

"Yes lady. He would like to see you." I nodded.

I looked at Gippal. He nodded,too. So I went by with the girl.  
We were at home again. My dad was standing behind his desk. He was looking out of his big window. As we  
walked in he turned around.

"Ahh! You´re finally here. Sit down you two."

We sat down, one on the left and the other on the right side.

"What´s it, Pops?" Pops looked very seriously.

"You have to train this girl in the contact with machina."

The girl smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Yeah that was chapter 2.

I hope you liked it.  
I´ll update chapter 3 soon as possible. Love you all. Please review  
SrA (If you want to chat over msn with me you can add me under this addy: kwisilvahotmail.de. I´m very glad if you do it)


End file.
